


Father and Daughter

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Series of phone calls and moments between Donna and her father.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. February 1998-August 2000

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s a new story! This one will be a series of vignettes depicting a relationship that often goes ignored on the show, but that I have a headcanon for: the relationship between Donna and her father. These will start pre-series, and will go into post-series. This chapter will start on the Bartlet campaign, and will wrap up with Rosslyn. 

_ February 1998:  _

Donna Moss had been at her new job for three days, and she was already fully in love with it. 

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She had come into this office on a wing and a prayer, and had talked her way into a job. It had taken a lot of talk, but Josh had seen something in her. Something special. 

She shifted the piles of paper at her desk, waiting for Josh to return from his meeting with Leo about the South Carolina primary that week. It was getting later in the evening. They had a multi-state strategy that involved winning at least 5 states on Super Tuesday before deciding the race a week later in Illinois. Donna didn’t know what would happen in the next month, but Josiah Bartlet was a guy worth believing in. A guy worth packing up, deserting her freeloading boyfriend and leaving the only home she’d known in Madison, Wisconsin. Chuckling, she thought about Brian. What had Josh called him? “Dr. Freeride”? It was fitting, she had to admit. But she still missed what she had left behind. Her parents. Her father, in particular. 

Donna was jerked out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She grabbed the phone out of the handle. “Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman’s office.” 

“Donna? Is that you, sweetheart?” 

Her face lit up in surprise. No way was her father calling the campaign office out of the clear blue. “Dad?” 

“I was hoping I had the right number. Your mother, she told me that she saved the number that you gave her.” 

“Yeah, I called the house the other day and left a message. I wanted to make sure you knew I was...alive, you know?” 

“I’m glad you did. We wouldn’t have known where you were otherwise.” 

“Dad, you knew I was working for Governor Bartlet in New Hampshire. Well, actually, I’m not in New Hampshire right now.” 

“Where are you, then?” 

“South Carolina. The campaign picked up and moved last week.” 

“Moved?” 

“The campaign moves wherever the primary is. Leo knew there was nothing left to win in New Hampshire, so we headed down to South Carolina. Charleston, to be exact.” 

“Leo?” 

“The campaign manager. He sort of looks out for all of us.” 

There was a cough on the other end of the line, and then a chuckle. “I’ve always loved listening to you talk.” 

Donna responded with a laugh of her own. “You’ve always been the only one who would listen to me. You and Mom.” 

“And maybe Mrs. Morello.” 

“Right.” She smiled, thinking of her old high school teacher. “So, how are you? How’s work? How’s Mom?” 

“Work is fine. Your mother’s fine. Misses hearing from you.” 

“Well, I can’t promise a weekly phone call. But I’ll call every now and then. Does that work?” 

“It sure does.” He sighed. “I sure miss you, sweetheart.” 

“I miss you too, Dad. I’ll call you sometime after Illinois, all right?” 

“Illinois? What’s in Illinois?” 

“High Noon. At least that’s what Josh calls it.” 

“Josh? Who’s Josh?” 

“My boss.” Just then, she saw Josh out of the corner of her eye. 

“Is he treating you right?” 

“Yeah, Dad, he is.” 

“Well, good. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Love you, Dad.” 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” 

Donna hung up and looked up at Josh. 

“Your dad, huh?” Josh asked. “You tell him about me?” 

“I did, actually.” 

“And what did he say?” 

“He just wanted to make sure you were treating me right.” She stood up and smiled at him with a file folder in her hands. “And I was able to tell him that you are.” 

Josh smiled back. “Good. I’m glad.” 

… 

_ April 1998:  _

Daniel Moss was worried about his daughter. 

It was wonderful to have Donna back in Madison, but she wasn’t quite the same. It was Brian, he was quite positive. She acted like she was happy to be back with him, but…

He sat in his kitchen alone, at 8:00 at night, while his wife Roberta attended a Rotary Club meeting at the church. With the April rain pattering outside the kitchen window, he was alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts were that he wanted what was best for Donna. Even if it was difficult for her to figure that out. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Daniel stood up, set his coffee mug down, and went to answer the door. As he walked, the doorbell rang. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He called. He swung open the door to see the last person he had expected to see that night. Donna was standing on the doorstep in the rain, trying not to cry. “Donna?” 

She looked up at her father, and Daniel could see the regret in her eyes, and beneath it, the pain. 

“Dad.” She cried. “I made such a huge mistake.” 

And Daniel, without knowing exactly what was going on, and without asking any questions, pulled her inside and into a hug. “Sweetheart, what happened?” 

She pulled away from him for a second. “Brian and I broke up-for good this time. It was a mistake to go back to him.” She took a shuddering breath. “Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to go back to the apartment right now.” 

“Well, of course! Why don’t I make my girl some of my famous hot chocolate, and you can tell me what happened, hmm?” 

Donna smiled. Daniel’s heart grew light. It was the first time she had really smiled since she came back to Madison. They walked back to the kitchen, and suddenly Daniel noticed something alarming: Donna was limping. A black orthopedic boot encased her right foot. 

“Holy Toledo, what happened to your ankle?!” 

“Um...I was in a car accident.” Donna admitted. “It was no big deal, but I twisted my ankle slamming on the brake too hard.” 

“Well, sit down.” He said, pulling out a chair. “You shouldn’t be putting weight on it.” 

“Dad, it’s fine. They gave me a boot at the hospital, I just have to take it easy for about a week.” 

“What about your car?” 

“They said it’ll need to be in the shop for a few days. I took a cab here.” 

A few minutes later, Daniel had finished making their drinks, and he placed one in front of Donna and sat down with his own. “So, what happened with Brian? Was he more worried about the car than you?” 

“Nothing like that, Dad.” She stared into her cup, stirring her hot chocolate into a whirlpool before answering. “I called him, but he took over an hour to show up.” 

“His girlfriend is in the hospital, and he doesn’t make that his top priority?” 

“It gets worse.” She told him. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask. How?” 

“When he got to the hospital, he had been drinking.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Turns out he had stopped to meet his friends for a beer.” 

At this, Daniel stood up. He was so angry he could barely speak. “Why, that no-good son of a-” 

“Dad.” Donna gently interrupted. “I broke it off with him. I knew I couldn’t spend another minute with a guy like that, so I left.” 

He turned back to face her. “Good.” 

“I’ll go by tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff.” 

“And after that?” 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll go back to school.” 

Daniel suddenly began to remember a cold February day when he had talked to his daughter on the phone. He had never heard her sound so passionate, so excited about anything more than when she was talking about Bartlet’s campaign. He didn’t agree with his policies, but there was no denying that he had his daughter’s vote. “If my opinion means anything, which I doubt it does…” 

“Dad, of course, I value your opinion.” 

“I think you should go back to that campaign.” 

Donna opened her mouth to respond, but Daniel said, “Let me finish. I have never seen you as passionate or believing as when you were in South Carolina. You were alive. Look, if you really want to stay here and finish your degree, then that’s fine. I think that would be a wonderful idea. But I believe that you are destined for greatness, Donnatella. And I think it’s high time you go find out what you’re made of.” 

Donna looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “He won’t take me back.” 

“Who won’t?” 

“Josh.” 

“I think he will. But if he doesn’t, then that won’t be the end of the world. I’m sure there’s plenty of people on the campaign that would take you on.” 

“You mean that?” 

“I do.” His voice was serious. “You should do what makes you happy, sweetheart.” 

She smiled again. “Okay. I’ll stay here for a few days, then I’ll head back. I think we’re in Pennsylvania this week.” 

“How are you gonna drive on that ankle?” 

“I’ll figure it out.” She said. “Just like I always have.” 

“That’s my girl,” Daniel said, pulling her in for a hug. 

A few minutes later, Roberta returned from her meeting. After greeting Donna and fussing over her ankle, she listened intently to Donna’s story and agreed that Donna had done the right thing breaking it off with him. And five days later, when her car was fixed, they watched as she drove off to Pennsylvania to meet back up with the campaign. Daniel noted that his daughter looked relaxed, happier. He would miss her, but he knew in his heart that she was doing the right thing. 

… 

_ January 1999:  _

“I, Josiah Bartlet, do solemnly swear, that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States…” 

Daniel was watching the swearing-in on the portable TV in his office. His Republican colleagues teased him a little for watching the swearing-in of a Democratic President, but he didn’t care. 

He could still remember Donna calling in the middle of the night on Election Night, even as Daniel had stayed up late, to share the exciting news. His daughter’s candidate had shocked everyone by winning not only the nomination but the Presidency. Not that the Republicans had much of a chance of keeping the White House after eight years, but still…

He picked up his remote and turned up the volume as the Marine Corps Band played “Hail to the Chief”, and he watched Governor Bartlet, a good-looking man in his early to mid-fifties (if he had to guess) shake hands with the Chief Justice. He had to admit the guy looked and sounded Presidential. 

They were scanning the crowd now. Daniel peered at the TV screen. He knew the odds were slim to none that they would show Donna on television, but he wanted to try to find her anyway. Suddenly, he leaned in closer. Was that a head of blonde hair in the front row of the crowd? 

The image was gone before he could blink, but he was still satisfied. Even if that hadn’t been Donna, at least he had tried to look for her. 

It was later that evening, as the Bartlet Administration winded down its first full day in office, that the phone rang at the Moss household. Roberta picked up. “Roberta Moss.” 

“Hi, Mom.” 

“Donna! It’s so good to hear from you! How are you?” 

“I’m OK, Mom. It’s just been busy today, and I wanted to call before we rushed off to the balls.” 

“Well, we’re so glad you did. Daniel, it’s Donna.” She said as Daniel walked into the kitchen. 

He took the phone and put it on speaker. “Hi, sweetheart!” 

“Hi, Dad!” Donna replied. 

“I watched the swearing-in at lunch. It was quite something.” 

“Thank you. I’ll tell you one thing, though, it was twenty times better in person.” 

“So, you were watching in person?” 

“Yeah, me and a group of assistants were watching it from the crowd, but we couldn’t stay for the President’s Inaugural Address.” 

Daniel smiled quietly to himself. “Were you wearing a down coat and a purple hat?” 

“Yes, I was.” Donna said, surprised. “Was I on TV?” 

“You know what, you might’ve been, just for a second.” 

“Wow.” was all Donna could say. “I can’t believe it. Did you see it?” 

“See it? I was looking for you. Even if it was just for a brief second, what with all the important people in the stands they needed to grab shots of.” 

“Nobody’ll believe it when I tell them my father saw me on TV.” 

“Well, you and I will know the truth, sweetheart, and that’s what’s important.” 

“That’s true.” Suddenly, Donna heard Josh calling to her from his office. “Dad, I gotta go. Josh needs something, and then I have to start getting dressed.” 

“What are you wearing?” Roberta interrupted. 

“The black dress I wore to senior prom.” 

“Your prom dress?” 

“Hey, it’s the only one I can afford at the moment.” 

“Well…” And Daniel was sure his daughter would hate him for this, but he had to ask. “Do you need me to send some money your way?” 

“Daniel!” He heard his wife hiss, at the same time he heard, “Dad…” 

“I’m just asking, my dear.” 

“No, I have a pretty decent salary.” She was quiet. “You know I don’t mind you wanting to help?”

“Really?” 

“Of course not. You’re my father, and I love you. But I need to be able to do this on my own.” 

Daniel sighed. He knew she was right. “You’re right. I just can’t help myself sometimes, I guess.” 

Donna laughed quietly. “Well, I have to go get ready.” 

“Have a nice time tonight. And tell the President I said congratulations.” 

“Thank you. I will. I love you, bye.” 

“Love you too, sweetheart. Talk to you soon.” 

… 

_ August 2000:  _

It was 8:00 at night in Madison. Daniel was sitting on the couch reading, with his wife lying next to him, leaning up against him. The President had just given a town hall on CNN, and he had been watching, only half paying attention. Something did strike him, though. The President had said in his speech, “Decisions are made by those who show up.” 

He could agree with that. The first time he had voted, it had been when he was 20 years old, and he had voted for Barry Goldwater. His parents had always impressed upon him the importance of voting and making his voice heard. So, even though he didn’t agree with most of President Bartlet’s policies, he could appreciate the sentiment behind the statement. 

Suddenly, he heard Roberta quietly gasp. “Daniel...Daniel!” 

He looked up to see a “Breaking News” banner, and under it, the words, “Shots fired at President Bartlet’s motorcade, several wounded.” 

Oh, no. 

“Donna!” They both exclaimed at the same time. 

“She wouldn’t have been…” Daniel said, trying to gather his thoughts. “She couldn’t have been.” 

“Her boss-Josh, I think his name is-was there.” Roberta pointed out. “You really think she wouldn’t have been there with him?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Daniel said, grabbing the phone. Panicking, he dialed the one number that came to mind: her cell phone, the one she rarely used. He usually called on her office phone. He frowned as he heard, “Hi, you’ve reached Donna Moss. Please leave a message after the…” 

“Voicemail.” He told Roberta as he hung up. 

“Try her office.” 

“She won’t be in her office.” 

“She will if there was a shooting.” 

Daniel paused to consider this, then dialed the direct line for her office. She had given it to them months earlier. When this number also went unanswered, he could also no longer hold back his worry. A few minutes passed while he tried to figure out his next move. 

Suddenly, he heard Roberta call, “Daniel!” 

He joined his wife in the living room, and his eyes followed hers to the TV. They were showing Josh’s picture on the news. 

“We can now confirm that among those injured in this evening’s attempt on the President’s life is White House Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman. He is in critical condition, and at this time is undergoing surgery to repair a collapsed lung and damaged pulmonary artery.” 

Daniel wasn’t a doctor, but neither one of those things sounded good. “If Josh was hurt that bad…” 

“Honey, we can’t think like that.” Roberta said firmly. “We cannot.” 

“But, what if…” 

“Daniel, I have to believe she’s alive.” She said with quiet desperation. “I have to. Until we hear from her, I can’t even fathom the thought of losing her.” 

He nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” He wrapped her up in a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  _ She’s fine until we hear otherwise,  _ he said to himself over and over again.  _ We have to believe that.  _

It was nearing midnight CST when he decided to try again. Roberta had already gone to bed. After two rings, someone picked up. “This is Donna Moss’s cellphone.” 

“Who is this?” 

“Who is this?” the female voice on the other end said. Daniel couldn’t help but think it sounded awfully familiar. 

“This is Daniel Moss. I’m Donna’s father.” 

“Oh. Oh, yes. This is Abbey Bartlet.” 

Daniel’s eyes bugged out. What were the odds of the First Lady picking up his daughter’s phone? “Yes, of course, ma’am. How’s the President?” 

“Still in surgery, but they’re hoping for the best case scenario.” The voice, who he now knew to be Mrs. Bartlet, paused on the other end. “I suppose you heard on the news about Josh?” 

“How is he?” 

“Not good. I’m glad you called. Your daughter could use someone to talk to right about now.” 

“How is she, ma’am?” Daniel asked, suddenly worried about his daughter’s emotional well-being. 

“She’s in a pretty bad way, Mr. Moss. She’s quite worried about Josh.” 

“May I speak with her?” 

“Give me a minute.” After a couple of minutes, he heard Donna’s voice. Or what he assumed to be Donna’s voice. He had never heard her sound so frightened, so small. 

“Daddy?” 

That was the second cause for alarm-Donna hadn’t called him that since she was 10. But Daniel pushed past his worry, as worry gave way to relief. “Donna, sweetheart. It’s so good to hear your voice.” 

“Josh was shot.” He could hear the worry and the fear in her voice. 

“I know. I heard on the news. How is he doing?” 

“He’s still in surgery. I’m so scared.” It was as if a dam had burst, and the comforting sound of her father’s voice allowed her to be vulnerable. 

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine. This is Josh we’re talking about here. You always told me he’s hard as nails.”

“Yes, he is.” Donna said, sniffling but cracking a smile at the same time. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No.” Donna replied. “I wasn’t there.” 

This came as a surprise to Daniel. “You...weren’t?” 

“No, Josh let me take the night off. Did you and Mom...were you worried?” 

“Yes, to a certain extent.” Daniel admitted. “I’m just so glad you’re not hurt.” He could hear her crying. “What’s wrong?” 

“Dad, I wasn’t there.” She repeated. “I wasn’t there for Josh. I know I should be grateful that I wasn’t hurt, but I can’t help but think that…” 

“Do you really think things would’ve been any different if you had been there?” 

“I could’ve protected him.” 

“Donnatella Moss, listen to me. This was in no way, shape, or form your fault.”

“Logically, I know that. But…” 

“There is nothing you could’ve done. You couldn’t have stopped Josh from getting shot anymore than you could’ve stopped him from going. And I am just so grateful to God that you didn’t go. Because you are alive, and I can tell you I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Donna said tearfully. “Dad?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“I never got to tell him. I’m worried that he’ll die, and I never got to tell him.” 

“Tell him what?” He saw Roberta out of the corner of his eye come in from the living room, where she had fallen asleep watching the coverage. He turned around and nodded, letting her know that he had gotten ahold of their daughter. Roberta crossed the room and stood next to him. 

“That I love him.” 

That stopped Daniel in his tracks. While he never considered the idea that she had more than platonic feelings for her boss, it was crystal clear to him now. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, before Donna said, “But...even if I told him, it would never work.” 

“He will be alright, Donna.” Daniel told her. “Just keep thinking that, okay?” He turned to Roberta. “Would you like to talk to your mother?” 

“Sure. That would be great.” 

“Okay. I love you, more than you’ll ever know.” 

“I know, Dad. I love you, too. Bye.” 

“Bye, now. Here she is.” As Daniel passed the phone to Roberta, and watched as she burst into tears at the sound of Donna’s voice, the full weight of their conversation hit him.

Was she in love with him? Was he in love with her? Would they ever act on it? He would have to wait and see. 


	2. December 2000-November 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! Here’s the next part, covering seasons 2-4 and hitting on the episodes “Noel”, “Stirred” and “Arctic Radar”. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 2: December 2000-November 2002 

_ December 2000:  _

It was the Christmas season, and Daniel was looking forward to seeing his daughter for the holiday. Especially given all she had been through in the last four months. 

He could remember the Rosslyn shooting like it happened yesterday. They had tried for hours to contact Donna. When they finally reached her, it was when she was devastated following Josh’s injuries. Josh had fully recovered, thank God, but Daniel knew his physical recovery had taken a toll on his only daughter, who had taken it upon herself to help care for him. She hadn’t made it home for Thanksgiving: she had had to work, which Daniel didn’t mind, but he still missed her. That was why he was doubly excited to have her home for Christmas. 

He also had his concerns about the apparent infatuation between Donna and Josh. Daniel could still hear her wavering voice on the phone: “ _ I never got to tell him I loved him.”  _ That was a confession of love if he had ever heard one. If Roberta had heard her, poor Donna would never hear the end of it. That was another reason he was looking forward to seeing her: to find out what, if anything, had come of her longing feelings for Josh Lyman. He doubted he would see a ring on her finger, but had she admitted her feelings? But Daniel pushed those ideas into the back of his mind. He knew Donna would sooner push down her feelings than risk crossing a line with her boss. 

These thoughts and many others were going through his mind on Christmas Eve when the Christmas music on the radio was interrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up. “Moss residence, Merry Christmas!” 

“Hey, Dad!” 

“Donna! Hi, sweetheart!” He was glad to hear from her, but he was also confused. “Not that I’m not happy to hear from you, but aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?” 

“Yeah, that’s actually why I’m calling,” Donna said, clearing her throat. “I know you guys were expecting me, and Mom’ll probably kill me for missing another Christmas, but...something’s come up at work, and I can’t come home.” 

“Oh?” He said, puzzled and not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “What’s come up in the last 24 hours that now requires you to stay put? I thought everything was set, and Josh had given you the time off.” 

“I just-I can’t talk about it. But Josh needs me right now.” 

“All right. Just tell me, is everything all right? You’re not sick, are you?” 

“No, no, I’m not sick. It’s Josh. He just...he needs me right now. I can’t leave him like this.” 

“Can’t leave him like what?” 

“Dad.” Now Daniel could hear the waver of uncertainty in her voice, even over the phone line. “He...had an accident, and I had to take him to the ER.” 

Daniel could tell that his daughter wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he wasn’t going to force it out of her. “Is Josh all right? Nothing serious, I hope.” 

“No, he just...cut his hand. Broke a glass, you know?” 

“And you don’t feel right ditching him like that for your parents?” 

“Dad, it’s not like that. I really…” Donna took a shuddering breath. She felt weird lying to her father, but no way was she going to reveal to him the extent of Josh’s mental health issues. It would be disloyal, not to mention damaging. “I really do want to come home. But I don’t want to leave him alone tonight. Especially not tonight.” 

“Because it’s Christmas,” Daniel replied, beginning to understand. 

“Right,” Donna said. “It’s Christmas.” 

“I thought Josh was Jewish.” 

“He is. And he doesn’t have much family left, so...I’m it.” 

Daniel sighed. “Well, we’ll miss you, sweetheart, but we understand.  _ I  _ understand.” And just like that, the sense that Josh and Donna could end up more than friends one day continued to nibble away at him. 

“Thank you, Dad. I love you. Merry Christmas. Give Mom my love.” 

“I will. Love you, too. Merry Christmas.” 

… 

_ April 2002:  _

Donna walked back to her desk in a daze. She couldn’t believe that the President of the United States had taken the time to not only call up her high school English teacher but had sat on the phone with her for 20 minutes, debating  _ Twelfth Night.  _ She went straight for Josh’s office, located him reading a book, and immediately gave him a crushing hug. 

“Thank you.” She said, her voice muffled. 

“For what?” He chuckled. “Not that I don’t appreciate the sudden physical contact, but what brought this on?” 

“For writing the memo.” 

“For-Oh, that was nothing.” He said modestly. 

“That was something.” She insisted. “You wrote a memo about something that you knew was important to me, and the President spent 20 minutes on the phone with my AP English teacher, debating Shakespeare.” 

“Really?” Donna nodded, still on cloud nine. Josh smiled bashfully. “It did seem important to you. And I’m glad you got that chance.” He said sincerely. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for this.” She replied. “I’m gonna go make a phone call.” 

Donna went back to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. “Dad?” 

“Well, hi, sweetheart! Is everything all right? You almost never call on a weeknight.” 

“Dad, you will never believe what happened to me tonight.” 

“What? Try me.” 

“Well, did you hear that Mrs. Morello was retiring?” 

“Yeah, your mother heard something about that at the school board meeting. They want to recognize her next month.” 

“Well, what would you say if I told you she got a call from the President of the United States tonight?” 

Daniel chuckled. “No kidding?” 

“No. I tried to get a presidential proclamation. It was kind of a silly idea, but I wanted to try.” 

“That doesn’t sound silly. She meant a lot to you, and to a lot of people around here. She still asks about you when she runs into your mom at the Piggly Wiggly.” 

“Well, I badgered Josh about it all day, and eventually he wrote a memo. And next thing I know, the President calls me into the Oval Office, and he has her on the phone! He not only called Mrs. Morello, but he spent twenty minutes on the phone with her in the Oval Office.” 

“Well, isn’t that something?” Daniel mused. “You know I don’t normally agree with the President, but he sounds like a good and decent man.” 

“He is, Dad. He’s that and so much more. But he never would’ve known about it if Josh hadn’t written that memo.” 

“Josh is quite something, then.” 

“He sure is.” She paused. “He and I mean a lot to each other.” 

And for not the first time, the idea of Josh being his future son-in-law crossed his mind. “Well, I sure hope we get to meet him someday. Maybe bring him by the next time you’re in Madison.” 

The words came out of Donna’s mouth before she knew she was saying them. “Maybe you guys could come here for Thanksgiving.” 

“Well, that sounds like a mighty fine idea. Are you sure you can get the time off?” 

“I’ll make the time for you guys. I promise.” 

“Then, I guess we’ll talk and make the arrangements when it gets closer.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“So what else has been happening? Anything exciting?” 

“Well, how about this? You know how you always joked that if I had been born 10 miles north, I would’ve been born in Canada?” 

… 

_ July 2002:  _

It was a hot summer day, the Fourth of July, and the President’s staff had arranged for him to spend the day in a typical Midwestern town: Madison, Wisconsin. Not that Josh was able to get time off enough to come to Donna’s house with her to meet her parents, but as luck would have it, they would cross paths soon enough. But first, an event would take place, that would be as meaningful to them as a chance to meet the mysterious, and yet fascinating, Joshua Lyman. 

Donna knocked on her parents’ condo door at 11:00 in the morning. She still had a house key but felt weird just barging in when she hadn’t lived there for over 10 years. Finally, when she was about to give up, the door opened, and her father smiled brightly with a trademark twinkle in his eye. 

“Donna.” He said, opening his arms wide. Donna’s grin quickly matched his, and she stepped quickly into his waiting arms. 

“Hi, Dad.” She said, her voice muffled. They pulled back, and Daniel kissed Donna on the cheek. 

“It’s wonderful to have you home, sweetheart.” He said. “Even if it’s only for a day.” He took her in: still pale as ever, but her hair was darker than the last time they saw her. Her blue eyes still sparkled, even as she was professionally dressed-well, professionally dressed as you could get for the Fourth of July. 

“I wish it could be more. But we’re picking up and heading to Milwaukee in the morning, so the President can give a speech.” She smiled softly. “Josh says we’re probably wasting our time, but...maybe there are some Democrats around here.” 

“Of course there are,” Daniel replied. “You all just haven’t found them yet.” 

Just then, Donna heard footsteps on the stairs behind them. “Oh, you’re home!” Roberta exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. 

Donna hugged her back. “It’s good to see you, Mom.” 

“Well, shall we?” Daniel said, leading the way to the driveway. “Donna, are you gonna ride with us?” 

“I was thinking about it,” Donna said. 

“Are we going to get to meet the people you work with?” Roberta asked. 

“I hope so. I mean, we’re all gonna be pretty busy today.” 

“How about Josh?” Daniel wanted to know. 

“Possibly.” 

An hour later, they were watching the parade. When the President and First Lady drove by in the car, Donna pointed them out to her parents. After it was over, the three of them wound their way over to where the Bartlet team was debating their next move. 

Just then, the President noticed Donna approaching the group, politely excused himself from his conversation with Toby, and walked over, much to the astonishment of her parents. 

“Hello, Donna. Are these your parents?” 

Donna could barely contain her grin at the look of shock on her mother’s face. “Yes, sir. May I present my parents, Daniel and Roberta Moss.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Moss.” He greeted, shaking both their hands warmly. “It’s so nice to finally get a chance to meet you both. Donna’s told me a little bit about you.” 

“It’s an honor, Mr. President,” Roberta said. 

“The honor’s all mine.” President Bartlet replied, smiling at Donna. “You have raised a wonderful young woman, and we’re proud to have her on our team.” 

“Thank you very much for saying so, sir,” Daniel said with a smile of his own. “We’ve always been proud of her, even if we didn’t always understand her decisions.” 

Donna held her breath. But the President nodded sagely. “Well, when do we ever?” 

The pair chuckled. Then Daniel asked, “Is it true you called up Molly Morello from the Oval Office?” He quickly turned to Donna. “Not that I would ever doubt what you said, sweetheart.” 

“I sure did. I could tell from Josh’s memo that it meant a lot to Donna and, well, it was the least I could do. Teachers are very underappreciated members of our society, and yet they’re the ones that have the most impact.” 

“That was very kind of you. I’m sure that made her night.” 

“Donna’s or her teacher’s?” 

“Both,” Daniel responded. 

The President smiled at him. Then, he could see Leo giving him the signal that it was time to leave. “Well, I only wish I had more time to chat, but my Chief of Staff is giving me the signal that it’s time to head back to the hotel.” 

“Wheels up at 4:00, sir?” Donna checked. 

“4:00” He confirmed. “I’ll let you get back to your family time.” He paused. “It’s a pity you couldn’t have met Josh Lyman. I think he already left for the hotel.” 

“Oh,” Daniel said. “Well, that is a shame. But it was an honor to be able to talk with you.” 

“Likewise. It was a pleasure.” The President said, before following Leo to the car. 

“Well!” Roberta said, still a bit stunned. “I didn’t think I would get to meet the President of the United States today!” 

“How does it feel?” Donna asked, a small smile playing on her face. 

“It feels very patriotic.” She replied. “Especially today of all days.” 

“I wish we could’ve met Josh,” Daniel said, somewhat disappointedly. 

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Donna told him. “You’ll meet him at Thanksgiving.” 

… 

_ November 2002:  _

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and Donna was on her way out of the office to meet her parents at the airport. 

“Josh?” 

“Yeah?” He said, looking up from his reading. 

“I’m leaving to go pick up my parents from the airport. And then I’m going to bring them back here.” 

“Today?” 

“Yes. I thought we had had this conversation already. My parents have been wanting to meet you for years, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Especially since you’re flying out tomorrow.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “You will be nice, won’t you?” 

“Donna, what are you talking about? Of course, I’ll be nice.” Josh said. “When have I ever not been?” 

“I don’t know.” Donna sighed. “I guess I’m just nervous.” 

“Donna,” Josh said. “Go pick them up, and bring them by. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

Donna smiled, still perched in the doorway. “I’ll be back in an hour.” 

Josh was coming out of a meeting in the Roosevelt Room with military officers who wanted to fire a female pilot for having an affair when he heard a voice from down the hall. 

“Is that him?” Josh turned immediately to see Donna approaching him with two adults who could only be her parents. Her father was the one who had spoken. Josh smiled slightly and shyly approached the trio. 

“Um...Donna, do you want to make the introductions, or…” 

“Oh, no introduction needed!” said Roberta. “You must be Josh.” 

“Yes,” Josh replied. 

“I’m Roberta Moss. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

“You as well, Mrs. Moss,” Josh said. “Donna’s told me a lot about both of you.” 

“Well, that’s very nice of you to say, Josh,” Daniel said, speaking up for the first time. 

“And you’re Donna’s…” 

“Father, yes,” Daniel said, sticking out his hand. “Daniel Moss.” 

“I’m Josh Lyman.” He said. As he shook Daniel’s hand, Josh got the distinct impression that Daniel thought he was talking to the man who could potentially be his son-in-law one day. 

“You’re welcome to join us for dinner if you’d like,” Donna told him. 

“Thanks, but...I’ve got these meetings,” Josh said to her. 

“Well, what about tomorrow? It’s Thanksgiving, after all.” Roberta offered. 

“Thank you very much for offering, Mrs. Moss, but I’m meeting my mother in Florida. It’s the one time of year where I actually get to see her.” 

“I do understand that,” Roberta replied in understanding. 

“What about your father?” Daniel asked. 

“He...passed away. About four years ago.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said sympathetically. 

“Thank you, Mr. Moss. I guess you can tell that I’m all my mother has left, so...it’s more important than ever that I spend time with her.” 

“I can agree with that,” Roberta spoke up. “Especially considering our only daughter doesn’t come home often enough.” 

“Mom…” Donna sighed. 

“Roberta, please,” Daniel said. “We have two days with our daughter. Can we please try to make the most of them?” 

She nodded. “All right. I’m sorry, honey. That was out of turn.” 

“It’s all right, Mom,” Donna said with a sympathetic glance at Josh. He smiled back. 

Daniel caught the look between them. What in the world was going on there? Surely after four years, the flame between them had fizzled out. Or had it? 

Later that night at dinner, the topic of conversation that had been avoided in the West Wing now came out in full force. It started with a simple question from Roberta. 

“Donna, honey, are you seeing anyone?” 

Donna looked up from her plate. After a few seconds, she answered, “Yes, actually, I am.” 

Daniel’s ears perked up. “Who is he?” 

When, after a minute, she realized she wasn’t getting out of it, she responded. “His name’s Jack Reese. He’s a Naval officer working at the White House. We’ve only been out once.” 

“A Naval officer, hmm?” Daniel asked. It would appear that Donna had begun to move on from Josh. And maybe that was all right. 

But then he thought of the man he had met in the White House today. He seemed like a perfectly acceptable man for his daughter. 

“Yes, a Naval officer. He’s incredibly nice and very sweet. I think you’d like him.” 

“I’m sure I would, sweetheart.” 

“Josh seems like a nice young man,” Roberta said, seemingly to herself. 

“He’s great, Mom,” Donna replied. “We’re pretty close.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Daniel said encouragingly. Donna smiled at him, and they finished up dinner. 

As they were walking out, Daniel and Donna were walking next to each other. Roberta had gone ahead to try and get a cab. 

“For what it’s worth,” Daniel told her. “I think you and Josh would be good together.” 

“It’ll never work,” Donna told him sadly. 

“Now, how do you know unless you try?” He pointed out. 

Donna turned to face him. “Because it won’t, OK?” She snapped. “I don’t-I don’t even think Josh feels the same way. Maybe he did at one point, I don’t know. But it’s too late now. He’s seeing someone, I’m seeing someone. It’s never going to work out.” She plopped down on a bench, clearly despondent. 

“I didn’t mean to push you,” Daniel said quietly. 

“And I didn’t mean to snap at you.” She replied. 

“You should do whatever makes you happy, sweetheart,” Daniel told her, echoing his words from four years earlier. “If this Jack fellow makes you happy, then see what happens. Maybe it’ll work out in the long run. But don’t give up on Josh just yet, either. Maybe the stars just haven’t aligned yet.” 

Donna looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. “And what if they have, and I missed my chance?” 

Daniel touched her cheek. It was wet. “Come here.” He said, opening up his arms. 

Donna fell into them like she did when she was a little girl, crying. He hoped for Donna’s sake that she would discover what truly made her happy. And that she would realize that her true love had been sitting right in front of her face for all these years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be from seasons 4, 5, and 6. Please let me know what you thought! 


	3. May 2003-January 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is the second-to-last chapter, and it’s a bit longer. One note: the third one is not so much a moment between Donna and her dad, but more a moment about their relationship-what is said in the phone call between the President and her father during “NSF Thurmont”. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 3: May 2003-January 2006

Daniel couldn’t believe what was happening, and yet at the same time he could. After all, if it had been his daughter held at gunpoint, he would be out of his mind with anger and would do anything to get his little girl back. Which was why he was stunned-but not surprised-when the formal announcement came that the President would be stepping down until his daughter Zoey was located. What surprised him was who was next in the line of succession. 

“I’ve never even heard of Glen Allen Walken.” He commented to Roberta as they listened to the morning news on the radio, which was devoted entirely to the kidnapping investigation, and the changeover in power. “He’s a Republican?” 

“From Missouri, apparently,” Roberta told him, reading him a snippet of biographical information from the  _ Wisconsin State Journal.  _ “He’s been a Congressman for 16 years. That’s a long time.” 

“Some have served longer, I’m sure,” Daniel replied. 

“Have you talked to her since this whole thing went down?” Roberta didn’t need to specify who the ‘her’ was that she was referring to. 

“No, I haven’t,” Daniel replied. Truth be told, he had tried to put all thoughts of his daughter out of his mind the moment he woke up to the news, for fear of his thoughts leading him to places where he would rather not go. But suddenly, he needed to hear Donna’s voice. Badly. “I’m gonna call her. See if...See if she’s all right.” 

Fingers shaking, he dialed the number for her cell phone. Of course, it went to voicemail. But when the automated voice gave him the option to leave a message, he took it. 

“Donna, it’s Dad. Your mother and I woke up to the news, and...well, I can’t even believe what’s happening. The President...well, the whole family must be absolutely beside themselves. I can’t even imagine what it would be like to have you declared missing, or dead, for that matter. There, I guess I’ve been holding that in all morning. Listen, I know you’re busy, but if you can just call me when you get a chance. I need to hear your voice. I love you, sweetheart. Talk to you soon.” 

13 hours later, he was watching the news coverage in his den, while Roberta attended a church meeting. Evidently, they wanted to take up a collection for the Bartlet family. Daniel sighed as they showed the same clips and images of the 22-year-old First Daughter over and over again, in the absence of any updates from the case. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his melancholy by the phone ringing. 

“Hello?” 

“Dad? It’s me.” 

The sound of Donna’s voice pulled him out of his misery immediately. “Donna? Hi, sweetheart!” 

“I got your message.” She said, and Daniel could tell she was attempting to hold back how emotional she was getting. “I finally got a moment away from the White House. Leo sent us all home since the First Family was going to Mass.” 

“On a Thursday night?” 

“It’s a special evening one. For Zoey.” 

“Well, isn’t that nice?” He smiled softly. “What do you think of the Acting President?” 

“He’s…” Donna sighed on the other end. “He’s different than President Bartlet, that’s for sure.” 

“I can only imagine. Is there any word on Zoey Bartlet?” 

“No, not yet.” There was a rustle of leaves as Donna sat down on a bench near the Metro station. “You know, Josh and I were walking near the National Mall, and...the whole place is covered with tributes to Zoey. People are leaving cards and flowers and stuffed animals, and I just...it just hit me. It hit me that life as I know it-as the Bartlets know it-is never going to be the same if something happens to Zoey.” 

“Donna…” 

“And another thing that I couldn’t get out of my head was how awful you and Mom must have felt when you heard that news. I was worried about you all day. More than I realized and, well, when I heard your message, I just...I just started crying.”

“It was right what you needed right then, huh?” 

“Yeah. It was.” 

“I’ll tell you one thing, it made my night to hear your voice. Especially in all this.” 

“I’m glad I called, then.” 

“Not half as glad as I am that you called. Because I can tell you that I love you. And I wish to God that you were closer so I could give you the hug I know you so desperately need.” 

“I love you, too,” Donna replied.

“And I know that you will do everything you can to help the President through all of this. You just have to have faith, all right?” 

“I know, Dad,” Donna said with tears in her eyes. “Listen, I’m gonna get home so I can try and get some shuteye, but I’ll call you later in the week, okay?” 

“All right, sweetheart. Get some rest, you’ll need it. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Dad. So much.” 

… 

_ November 2004:  _

Donna watched the TV in disbelief. The last year and a half had been a whirlwind for the Bartlet Administration. The shutdown, the pardons, all of it. And it had all led up to this. This nomination of two Supreme Court Justices. It would be a difficult confirmation process, but they had gotten the nominees they wanted. A conservative man whom Donna admired more for his convictions than his beliefs, and-yes!-the very first female Justice. The Chief Justice at that. And it was all because of an off-the-cuff story she had told Josh about her parents’ cats. 

She chuckled to herself. This was likely going to go through, but it was still good to be cautious. But even so...wait until her father heard about this. 

She dialed her father’s work number. It was still somewhat familiar to her, even though she hadn’t called his work line in years. 

“Daniel Moss speaking, how may I help you?” 

“Well, you’ve been helping me for years.”

“Donna! How are you?” 

“I’m okay, Dad. How are you? How’s Mom?” 

“I’m fine, your mother’s fine, thanks for asking.” Daniel smiled. “Not that I’m not happy to hear from you, sweetheart, but to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice on this fine day?” 

“Well, you’re gonna hear about this tonight on the news, but the President nominated a couple of new Supreme Court Justices today.” 

“Is that so? Tell me about them.” 

“Well, the big news is that we are putting on the court the first female Chief Justice.” 

“Well, how about that?” 

“Her name’s Evelyn Baker Lang. She’s a former federal judge from New York. The Republican we nominated is named Christopher Mulready. He’s a right-wing conservative, but he’s got good ideals, so I like him.” 

“Well, I’m sure they’ll both do a wonderful job on the court.” Daniel paused. “Now, wait a minute. I heard on the news that a Justice had died, is that right?” 

“Yes. Owen Brady died last week.” 

“Then you should only have one seat to fill, right?” 

“Right, but we also got Roy Ashland-who’s been the Chief Justice for about 20 years-to resign his seat. He was very enthused by the idea of a ‘liberal lion’ like Evelyn Lang taking his seat.” 

“I don’t understand. Why did you want to fill two seats in the first place?” 

“Well, it’s a funny story.” And at this, Donna did begin to laugh. She couldn’t believe she had a life where a story she told ended up becoming the basis for one of their biggest successes. “So, you know how Mom sent me cookies last week, right?” 

“Right, with a picture of how much the cats have grown.” 

“They are adorable, by the way.” 

“Thank you, I’ll tell your mother.” 

“But anyway, Josh asked me about the picture of the cats on top of the tin. And I told them the story of how you picked them out. And then, Josh got it into his head that they could do what you guys did, only with the Supreme Court Justices.” 

“They couldn’t decide on one, so they picked two?” 

“Right, exactly.” 

Daniel laughed heartily. “Oh, wait until your mother hears that one.” 

“It really did happen.” 

“I know it did. I’m not saying I don’t believe you.” 

“I know, Dad.” Suddenly, Donna found herself sighing as the feeling she had been getting for the last few months of not having enough to do in her job swelled up inside her. 

“Is everything else OK, sweetheart? Seeing anyone new lately?” He knew Jack was old news, but maybe she had met someone else. She seemed...melancholy all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, Dad, everything’s fine. It’s just been slow around here, that’s all.” Donna hesitated. “Dad?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“Do you think the White House will ever see me as more than just an assistant?” 

Daniel paused, as he was unsure how to answer that question. Here he thought that her career of choice had restored every shred of self-esteem that Brian Harris had torn from her. But it sounded like she was starting to have doubts again. “Are you unhappy?” 

“What? No, I’m not...unhappy. I’m just starting to feel restless, I guess. I feel like I should’ve moved on in my job years ago, but I don’t want to leave, either. Does that make sense?” 

“Makes perfect sense to me. I’m just wondering if it’s the White House you don’t want to leave, or if it’s Josh.” 

Donna froze. Her father was right, but she wasn’t ready to breach that particular conversation yet. 

“Look, if you don’t want to leave, I get that. You’re comfortable at your job. With Josh.” He let that dangle away before continuing. “But maybe...maybe you should talk to Josh about giving you more to do.” 

“You think that’ll work?” 

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but it’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Donna said, smiling for the first time in a while. “I better get back to work. Josh’ll be back from the Hill any minute.” 

“All right. You’ll let me know how that goes?” 

“I will. I love you, Dad.” 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” 

… 

_ May 2005:  _

Daniel hung up the phone. His hands were shaking, but he scarcely noticed. 

It had a blurry and frightening four hours. From the moment he had been yanked out of his office at 7:30, where he had been preparing for an early meeting, (“Daniel, there’s been an explosion in the Middle East, they said Americans were hurt. Wasn’t your daughter on that trip?”) and had seen the burning SUVs with news banners declaring three Americans dead, his thoughts immediately went to his daughter: lying unconscious half a world away. Was she scared? Was she in pain? 

Was she alive?

He had immediately rushed home, only to find Roberta sitting stock still in front of ABC News, watching the footage of the aftermath of the car explosion. There were ambulances and news helicopters everywhere, and Daniel couldn’t help but watch the footage closely, waiting for a glimpse of his daughter. 

The morning had slipped away as they sat in front of the television. Daniel had tried to call the White House to get information, only to be told that they weren’t releasing any information at the moment. He had met a sympathetic audience in CJ Cregg, who had told him that Josh was trying to get information, and would call them with any updates. Finally, the phone had rung close to noon as they both reached for it. It was Josh, and he was calling to let them know that Donna was stable and that she had been airlifted to a military hospital in Germany. Daniel hung up the phone, quietly thanking God and slumping onto the couch in relief. 

“I want to go to Germany,” Roberta told her husband quietly. “I want to be there with her.” 

Daniel nodded; he wasn’t surprised. “I’ll get on the computer and find out what’ll be the most economical-and the fastest-way to get there.” 

As it turned out, there were no direct flights out of Wisconsin, but Daniel made arrangements for Roberta to fly to New York, then to Germany. He considered buying two tickets, but Roberta told him there was no sense in both of them going when they didn’t know what would happen. 

Daniel fought her a little on it: they didn’t know what would happen, so for all he knew, it could be the last time he ever saw his daughter. But Roberta reassured him that Donna was tough, that she would make it and be back in the United States before he knew it. There was no sense in both of them waiting around for something to happen. Finally, he acquiesced, and Roberta left for New York alone. 

Meanwhile, while Roberta was on a plane across the Atlantic, things had already taken a turn for the worse. And the next day, when the President heard that Donna was again in critical condition, his first request was, “Charlie, can you get me Donna’s parents?” He didn’t know if they were aware of Donna’s worsened condition, but he had to try. He wanted them to know just how much she meant to the White House-and him personally. 

Charlie tapped on his door. “Sir, Mr. Moss is on line one.” 

“Thank you, Charlie.” President Bartlet replied, before stepping over to his phone and clicking the correct button. “Mr. Moss? This is Jed Bartlet. How are you this morning, sir?” 

On the other end of the phone, in Madison, Daniel couldn’t believe his ears. No way was the President of the United States calling him right now. But he had to stumble on somehow. “Mr. President. I’m doing...well, about as well as can be expected. And yourself?” 

The President couldn’t believe his ears, either. His daughter was lying in a hospital overseas, and he wanted to know how he was doing? “I’m doing all right.” 

“I just know you lost some people too, and...well, I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now, with all the decisions you have to make.” 

At this, the President sighed. His decisions were weighing heavily on his mind, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on them. “Thank you. Mr. Moss, is your wife there? May I speak with her as well?” 

“Actually, she’s on her way to Germany right now.” 

“Ah, of course. Mr. Moss, let me start by saying that I have three daughters myself, one of them very close to Donna’s age, and I can only imagine what you must be going through right now.” 

“Well, thank you. That’s very kind of you, Mr. President.” 

“Have you been kept up to date with the latest updates?” 

“Yes, Josh called a while ago.” He was still reeling from the news that Donna had undergone another surgery and wondered how his wife would take the news when she landed and Josh had broken the news. 

“I’m very glad to hear that. I wanted you to know that we’re all keeping Donna in our thoughts and prayers. She’s very important to us. To all of us.” 

“Thank you for saying so, sir. CJ Cregg said the same.” Daniel sighed. “You know I can’t even remember the last time I talked to her? I can’t remember the last time I told her I loved her.” 

“She knows, Mr. Moss. Trust me, she knows. And you’ll get a chance to tell her again because if I know Donna, she will pull through this.” 

“Yes, sir,” Daniel replied, feeling a little better about his daughter’s condition, even though it was still precarious. “I’m grateful to you for taking the time to call. I’m sure you have dozens of calls to be making right now.” 

“Believe me, Mr. Moss, no call is more important to me than this one. Donna’s always been like one of my own.” 

“I appreciate that, Mr. President. Donna always has wonderful things to say about you, and the people she works with.” 

“I’m not surprised. You have raised a wonderful, compassionate woman.” President Bartlet could see Charlie signaling to him out of the corner of his eye. “Mr. Moss, I have to go, but it was a pleasure speaking with you, and rest be assured, we will catch the people responsible for this.” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you for taking the time. Would you please pass on my condolences to the families of the Congressmen and Admiral Fitzwallace?” 

“I will indeed. Goodbye, now.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. President.” 

Daniel sat back on the couch after hanging up, struck by the wonder of it all. The President had just called to tell him that he was praying for his daughter, that he looked after her like one of his own daughters. And then, he knew. He just knew that Donna would pull through because he could tell she loved the people in her life too much to let go now. 

A few days later, when Donna had woken up, brain-damage free, Daniel spoke with Donna briefly. He told her he loved her, and he heard her voice say softly that she loved him too. Her voice may not have been at its best, but to Daniel, it never sounded sweeter. 

… 

_ January 2006:  _

Donna had survived her narrow brush with death. Christmas had come and gone, and she had spent the holidays with them. But something had changed within her, and for the life of him, Daniel couldn’t figure out what it was. 

She seemed more determined, and yet more melancholy. She had received a clean bill of health physically, but emotionally…she seemed distant, but like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Daniel tried to talk to Donna about it, but she shrugged it off, saying that she was just tired, and work had been draining. His mind flashed back to the conversation they had over a year earlier when she had been discouraged about outgrowing her job. Could that be it? 

A few days into the New Year, he decided to give Donna a call. He had made more of an effort to call her since the explosion, knowing now more than ever that it was important to keep in touch. He dialed her work number without thinking, only to be surprised when an unfamiliar voice answered, “Josh Lyman’s office.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have the wrong number. I’m trying to reach Donna Moss.” 

“Ms. Moss no longer works for the White House.” 

Daniel’s hands went slack. That didn’t make any sense. “What do you mean, no longer works for the White House?” 

“She got another job. Working for the Russell campaign, I think. Would you like her cell number?” 

“I think I know it, thanks,” Daniel told her. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Not a problem, sir.” 

They hung up, then, and Daniel sat forward at his desk, contemplating. So that's why she had been out of sorts at Christmas. She must have just left. But why did she leave? There was only one person who might have the answers, and he wasn’t sure how willingly she would give them up. 

But he had to try. 

Dialing her cell phone, and yet not expecting an answer, he was surprised when he heard, “This is Donna Moss.” 

“Donna? It’s your father.” 

“Dad, hi.” She said uncertainly. “Is everything all right?” He could hear noise and traffic and assumed she was outside. 

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine. Is this a good time? Should I call back?” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” 

“Okay, good. So, imagine my surprise when I decided to call you at work earlier, only to find out from a woman whom I can only assume is Josh’s new assistant that ‘Ms. Moss no longer works for the White House.’”

Donna froze. So he had found out. And she knew that her father had every right in the world to be angry for not telling them. Especially when she had just been home last week.

“Are you mad?” She asked. 

“No, sweetheart, I’m not mad, just confused. Why in the world didn’t you tell us?” 

“I was going to tell you. I just...wasn’t ready yet.” 

“Why did you leave your job? I thought you were happy.” 

“Dad, I haven’t been happy at that job for a while now. I loved the people and the environment, but...I outgrew my job as an assistant a long time ago. It was time for me to move on. As far as I’m concerned, Josh can find someone else to get his coffee.” 

That seemed a little uncharacteristic for Donna, but it sparked something for Daniel. Something that should’ve been so obvious but wasn’t. “Donna...did something happen between you and Josh?” 

“No. That’s the whole problem.”

“The whole...problem?” 

“He flew to Germany for me, Dad.” Daniel was quiet but could hear a catch in her voice. “He flew to Germany, and I thought everything was going to be different. But then, I came home, and nothing had changed. I was dealing with stuff on my own, and he didn’t even offer to help. I  _ lived  _ with him after Rosslyn, and he didn’t offer to help me once! I kept trying to talk to him about my job, but he kept blowing me off. So, finally...I quit. I just wanted to get his attention. But he didn’t take me seriously, so…I showed him I was.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For...not knowing what was going on. For not calling enough. Maybe that might’ve helped.” 

“Dad.” She laughed halfheartedly. “That wouldn’t’ve helped.” 

“It might’ve.” 

“I know it wouldn’t have.” She said firmly. “I’ve been wanting Josh to notice that I wasn’t happy for a while, and after Germany, I thought...maybe something will finally happen. But I guess it’s just too late.” 

Daniel sighed. He hated hearing his little girl in so much pain. bUt he had always been a bit of an optimist. He had seen the looks that passed between Josh and Donna. He had heard the way Donna talked about him. He had a strong feeling that the door was not yet closed for a relationship between the two of them. 

“Oh, Donna. I hate to hear you hurting. But you know, maybe it’s not too late.” 

“Dad, trust me, it is. He’s never gonna forgive me for this. For leaving the way I did.” 

“And maybe after some time passes, you’ll find your way back to each other.” 

“What makes you think we will?” 

“Some things a father just knows. Donna, you and Josh...you have a connection that is once in a lifetime. I’ve seen it. You two would be great together. But maybe take some time apart. Go work on another campaign, go on the road. But when you’re ready, I wouldn’t be surprised if he's waiting for you.” 

Donna smiled quietly. As usual, her father knew just what to say. “Okay.” 

“Okay. So, you’re working for the Russell campaign, the woman said?” 

“Yeah, the Vice-President. He’s the frontrunner, so it’ll be a good campaign to dip my feet into.” 

“The campaign will be lucky to have you.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so,” Daniel said with a smile. “Go do good work, and call when you can, all right?” 

“All right, Dad. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Go get ‘em.” 

Donna hung up the phone and thought about what her father said. Maybe he was right, she thought. Maybe after the primaries, she would put out an olive branch. Surely Josh would have to forgive her by then, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we all know what happens after the primaries. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the last, and focus on the events of season 7, as well as some post-series goodness. Please let me know what you thought! 


	4. August 2006-June 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the final chapter! This will mostly cover the end of the series, as well as a couple post-series. One note: I did a little bit of retconning of my first story, “Could I Have This Dance”, since I mentioned in there that it was the first time Josh and Daniel had met since that passing moment in 2002. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 4: August 2006-June 2007

_ August 2006:  _

Donna walked out of the Santos campaign office in a daze. She couldn’t believe what had just transpired. Particularly given all the courage she had had to muster to walk into the campaign office in the first place. 

Maybe it had been foolish of her to expect the Santos campaign (or Josh) to welcome her with open arms. But the way he had coldly and methodically turned her away, that was what had really stung. Donna had extended an olive branch, and it had been snapped and thrown away. 

But what drove her crazy was the last thing Josh had said before she left. “And if you think I don’t miss you every day…” 

What was that supposed to mean? He missed her, but he couldn’t find it within him to let go of his grudge against her leaving the White House? She hadn’t left him, she had left the job-a job which she had outgrown a long time ago. She had repeatedly asked him for more to do, and he ignored her. In her eyes, she had done what she had done in the last six months despite him, not because of him. 

She sighed, getting into her car. Before she knew what was happening, though she believed she had succeeded in holding back her emotions in the office, she felt a sob rise within her, and she hit her steering wheel once and began to truly cry. Because at the end of the day, she still felt for Josh, and he had rejected her once again. 

Shaking her head and blinking the tears from her eyes, she started her car and drove towards the airport. She decided that maybe going home for a few days was what she needed. And not home to her apartment in DC. Home to Madison. To her parents. 

Daniel was shocked, and at the same time not surprised, when Donna showed up on the doorstep at the Mosses’ condo with tears in her eyes. Roberta went to go fix some dinner for the three of them, while Donna sat on the couch with her father to the right of her in his chair. 

“What happened?” Daniel asked her quietly. When she had called them to tell them she was coming home, all he could get out of her was that she had gone to ask for a job at the Santos campaign and that it had not gone well. 

Donna turned to him. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she said, “I went to the Santos campaign to ask Josh for a job, and...it didn’t go well.” 

“Yes, that’s what you told me on the phone.” Daniel pointed out. “But I have a distinct feeling that I didn’t get the whole story.” 

Attempting to avoid eye contact with her father, she finally had the courage to look up at him. That did it. She dissolved into tears. 

Daniel took a moment, then crossed over to the couch and enveloped her into a hug. “There, it’s all right. It’s gonna be all right.” 

“No, it won’t,” Donna replied, her voice muffled by her tears. She pulled back so she could look at him. “I tried, Dad. I tried to put out an olive branch, and he...snapped it in half.” 

“What did he say?” 

“I went in, and I tried to convince him that I would be good for the job. Logically, I knew he probably wouldn’t hire me, but I had to try, you know?” 

He nodded for her to continue. 

“He had this...list of quotes I made to the press. Every time I shot down his candidate, said something negative about his experience.”

“I think I saw some of those.” 

“Wait, you saw them?” 

“Donna, you think I didn’t point at the TV at the office every time you were on during the primaries and say, ‘That’s my daughter up there.’?” And that was true. 

“Really? You did?” 

“Of course I did, sweetheart. I was proud of what you did.” Daniel told her, smiling. “But I take it Josh had a problem with it.” 

“It was like he had written them down, waiting for the moment he could throw them back into my face.” 

“Now, I’m sure it wasn’t like that.” 

“You didn’t see him, Dad. You didn’t see the look in his eye. And then, he said, ‘If you think I don’t miss you every day…’ I mean, what am I supposed to do with that?” 

“Donna…” Daniel took her hands. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with you and Josh.” 

“Nothing, now,” Donna admitted. “I tried, Dad. I tried to make amends, but it’s just...never gonna happen.” 

“Well, now, never say never. When God closes a door, he opens a window, right?” 

Donna smiled a little. “I guess.” 

“I know that the world isn’t finished hearing from Donnatella Moss. Even if you didn’t get the job you wanted, you’ll find something else. Because any campaign in this country would be lucky to have you. And you and Josh? Even if...even if things don’t work out romantically, you’ll be friends again. I know you will. You just have to give it time.” 

“You think so?” Donna said. 

“I know so,” Daniel replied, kissing her forehead. “Now, you stay here for a few days, get your bearings, and then you get back out there and you show the world what you’re made of.” 

Donna smiled-her first real smile since walking out of the Santos headquarters. “Sounds like a plan.” 

… 

_ November 2006:  _

It had been a whirlwind few days-try a whirlwind a few weeks-for Josh and Donna, and not in a million years would Donna have ever guessed this would happen when she sat crying on her parents’ couch in Wisconsin in August. 

First, there had been a kiss. Sudden, and yet long-awaited, it had awakened all the feelings they had buried deep inside for eight years. Then, they missed the opportunity to make a move. But finally, on Election Day, it happened. They consummated their relationship. And it felt right. 

Of course, there was the jubilation of their win, compounded by the devastation of Leo’s sudden death. Then, they kind of slid along, and Donna decided to give Josh an ultimatum. Four weeks to decide what they meant to each other. And that was it until four days earlier when Josh asked her bashfully if she would come to Hawaii with him. Sam had apparently ordered him to take a vacation. But the going with him part, he said, that was all him. 

They had spent the last four days in paradise, talking out their problems, declaring their love for each other, and in the end coming to the same conclusion: that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. 

That particular conversation had been last night, and as Donna sat on the balcony of their hotel room, she couldn’t believe that everything was falling into place. She decided to slip downstairs to make a phone call, having left her cell phone at home as Josh did. She went to the courtesy phone bank in the lobby and tapped out her parents’ phone number. 

There were a few rings, then someone answered. “Hello, this is Daniel Moss.” 

“Dad, it’s me.” 

“Donna, hi! To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Well, a lot’s happened over the last few days.” 

“Where are you? It sounds like you’re calling in the middle of an airport.” 

“More like the middle of a hotel.” Even for 6:00 in the morning, the lobby was crowded

“I thought you were done traveling for the campaign.” Daniel knew that Donna had joined the Santos campaign a couple of months earlier and that she and Josh had made a tentative peace with each other. 

“This isn’t for the campaign. I’m on vacation. With Josh.” 

“Wait... _ with  _ Josh? When did that happen?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” 

“Well, it’s 11:00 in the morning on a Saturday. I think I have time for a long story.” 

“So, you know I joined the campaign in September, and at first, it seemed like Josh was still really angry with me. But, over time we drifted back to being friends. And then one morning in October, we found out we were in a tie with Vinick in the polls. Josh was so excited that he kissed me. And after a second, we...kissed for real.” 

“Really? What happened then?” 

“Well, we stumbled along for a few weeks. Neither of us was really sure what the kiss meant, and neither of us was really in a hurry to find out. I think Josh was afraid of messing things up. But we finally figured it out, and a few days ago, he asked me to go to Hawaii with him.” 

“You’re in Hawaii?” 

“Yeah, I’m downstairs in the hotel right now, but...we’re in Hawaii, Dad.” 

“Well, isn’t that something?” He mused. “Have you enjoyed yourself so far?” 

“Dad, it’s been...amazing. Not just the area, but just being with Josh, and getting all our problems worked out. He apologized for everything he’s done over the last two years that made me feel inadequate.” 

“Smart man.” 

Donna laughed at that remark, before continuing. “And last night, we decided that we want to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

Daniel almost dropped the phone. “You got engaged?” 

“No, not yet. But we decided that we’re in this for the long haul. Josh is all I’m ever gonna need in life.” 

“I’m mighty glad to hear that, sweetheart,” Daniel said. “So, do we get to meet him at Christmas?” 

“You know, we haven’t talked about that yet, but that sounds like a good idea.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“You’ve already met him.” 

“Well, now I’ll get to meet him as your boyfriend, which is an entirely different experience.” 

“Dad, promise me that you’ll try to be nice to him.” 

“Donna, now when have I ever not been nice to one of your boyfriends that’s been nothing but considerate to you?” 

“That’s true.” She admitted. 

“But I promise I will try and be nice.” 

“Good. That’s all I ask.” She looked at her watch. Josh would be getting up soon. “Dad, I better go.” 

“You and Josh have big plans for the day?” 

“We still have to decide.” 

“All right, well, have a wonderful time, and let us know about Christmas.” 

“I will, Dad.” 

“And Donna?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re happy?” 

“Yes, Dad. I’ve never been happier.” 

“Well, then that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

“Thank you. I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too.” 

… 

_ February 2007:  _

Josh sat in his office, holding his cell phone in his hands. He was more nervous to make this phone call than he was to make any other call. Because this wasn’t just any other call. This call would determine his future. 

He was about to ask Daniel Moss for his blessing to ask Donna to marry him. 

He would hope it would be a formality. But he also knew that Donna shared a close relationship with her dad, and she may have told him all about the angst of the last year and a half. Would that color Daniel’s opinion of the man now seeking his blessing? 

There was only one to find out, he decided. He had deliberately chosen to make this call when he knew Margaret would be out of the office. If Margaret knew he was going to propose, it would all over the building within the hour. And Donna still had no idea what he was planning. The only person who knew was Sam, and that was only because he had gone with Josh to pick out the engagement ring over lunch one day last week. 

Josh shook himself out of his thoughts and dialed Daniel’s office number, which he had grabbed out of the list of phone numbers on their fridge. 

“Daniel Moss speaking, how may I help you?” 

“Mr. Moss, this is Josh Lyman, Donna’s...you know…”

“I know who you are, Josh.” 

“Okay, great. I assume Donna’s mentioned we’re dating now.” 

“Josh, I met you at Christmas. As her boyfriend.” 

“Yes, you did. Of course, you did.” 

“Is everything all right, Josh? You seem kind of...well, I don’t know.” 

“Nervous?” 

“Yes, that’s it. You seem very nervous. Donna’s OK, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, she’s fine. Um...she’s actually why I’m calling.” 

“Oh?” 

“Sir...Mr. Moss...I wanted to ask for your permission and your blessing to ask Donna to marry me.” 

There was a pause as Daniel digested this. Then, he leaned forward at his desk. “You’re after my permission?” 

“And your blessing. Mr. Moss, I know that you may have heard some things about the last couple of years that haven’t exactly painted me in the best light. But let me say this. I love your daughter. I’ve always loved her, and I’ll never stop. She makes me happy, and whole. And I want to spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she’s made me.” 

“Josh...as long you love her, and as long as you promise to look after her, you don’t need my permission.” 

“I...don’t?” Josh asked. Could it be this easy? 

“And you have my blessing.” 

Josh grinned. “Yes, sir.” 

“When are you gonna ask her?” 

“On Wednesday.” 

“Valentine’s Day?” 

“Do you think that’s too cliche?” 

“For my daughter? Not a chance. And you should take her out somewhere nice when you ask her.” 

“I’ve got a plan, sir.” 

“Good. Does she have any idea?” 

“No, she doesn’t.” 

“She’s gonna say yes, you know.” At Josh’s pause, he said, “I’ve known you two were destined for something for a long time now. Trust me, she’s gonna say yes.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I know so.” 

“Mr. Moss?” 

“Yeah, Josh?” 

“We have spoken collectively three times over a period of eight years. How are you so sure?” 

“Because my daughter has been pining for you since...well, since you were shot.” 

Josh froze. “You’ve known since Rosslyn?” 

“When the shooting happened, Roberta and I spent hours trying to get a hold of Donna, because, for all we knew, she had been at the site with you. And when we did, she was so worried and frightened about you that I just knew instantly. Only true love causes you to react that way. And you know what she told me that night on the phone, while you were still in surgery?” 

“No, sir, I don’t,” Josh replied, now genuinely curious. 

“She said, and I still remember it like it was yesterday, ‘I never got to tell him I loved him.’” 

“She said that?” 

“Yes, she did. And I always believed, even when you were fighting, that one day you would find your way to each other. Roberta had her doubts. Concern about the age difference and all. But I guess that’s where we’re different. I’ve always been more of an optimist. I always knew that you would find your way to each other eventually.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. One of you will call after you’ve done it?” 

“Yes, sir, we will.” Josh checked his watch. “I better get back to work.” 

“Yes, of course. Pleasure talking to you, Josh.” 

“Nice talking to you too, Mr. Moss.” 

“Bye, now.” 

“Goodbye.” 

… 

_ June 2007:  _

Daniel knew if he could get through the wedding without getting emotional, that he would be all right. But something about the way Donna was standing up in front of him, looking positively radiant in an elegant lace dress, made him choke up. As they stood in the hall waiting for the cue, he asked, “Are you ready, sweetheart?” 

“More than ready.” She answered. 

The “Bridal Chorus” began then, and Daniel swallowed, offered her his arm, and the pair walked into the ballroom where 300 people waited with bated breath to see the bride. As they walked towards the front, he could see that Josh was completely entranced by Donna. There was no doubt now in his mind that they were deeply in love with one another. His little girl would be fine. 

As he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, he smiled at Josh. Then, he couldn’t resist a final, “Take care of our girl, Josh.” 

Josh nodded with a soft smile. “I plan to, sir.” But his eyes never left Donna. 

Daniel nodded, then took his place beside his wife. 

Several hours later, they were at the wedding reception. He was the last to give his speech, shortly after dinner. He started by telling the crowd about what Donna was like as a little girl. How intelligent she was, how she loved to read and listen to music. He talked about how every year when the local ballet put on their yearly performance of “The Nutcracker”, they would go, just the two of them. And then he talked about seeing Donna with Josh. 

“Just a couple of years after Donna left home, I began to realize in earnest just how much Josh and Donna meant to one another. That terrible night in 2000, the night President Bartlet and Josh were both shot, the one thing on my daughter’s mind was that she hadn’t told him that she loved him. And she carried those feelings with her for seven years until the opportunity presented itself. When she called me to tell me that she and Josh were seeing each other, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was content with her life for the first time in a long time.” He paused, making the slightest of eye contact with Donna and Josh. “ I will forever be grateful to Josh Lyman for making my little girl the happiest I’ve ever seen her. Josh, welcome to the family, and may you and Donna be blessed to have a long and happy life together.” 

“Hear, hear!” were the scattered cries around the room. 

Approximately thirty minutes later, Dean Martin’s “That’s Amore” came through the speakers, and nearly every couple got up to dance, including Daniel and Roberta. About halfway through the song, however, he saw an opportunity and went to join his daughter. 

“Mind if I cut in?” He said to Donna, who was dancing with Sam, the best man. 

“Not at all, Dad.” She replied. Sam nodded and went to find his own fiancee, while Daniel took Donna in her arms. 

“I remember I used to dance you on my toes to this.” Daniel reflected. “And now, look at you. Chief of Staff to the First Lady of the United States, married to a wonderful man. I’m so proud of you, Donna. My beautiful Donnatella.” 

Donna smiled softly with tears in her eyes. She had already cried during her father’s speech to her before the wedding, as well as during the reception. “Dad, stop making me cry.” 

“Well, I can’t help it,” Daniel said as they moved smoothly throughout the dance floor. “I love you, more than you’ll ever know.” 

“I love you too, Dad. I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s it! I hoped you enjoyed this little story of “between-the-scenes” glimpses. Please let me know what you thought! 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there’s the first group of vignettes! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
